


Angels Get the Talk Too

by jas_onlyhuman119



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Blades, First Date, Gen, Implied "The Talk", No Incest, No Smut, no violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 18:28:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8907253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jas_onlyhuman119/pseuds/jas_onlyhuman119
Summary: Prompt 7- Angels Get the Talk TooImagine Dean driving Castiel to your house because the two of you have a date.*A/N: It would be good if you read prompt 64 parts 1 and 2 first, then prompt 7. It's not necessary, prompt 7 can be a stand-alone.





	

After being injured on the last, last hunt, (y/n) made a full recovery; the cuts were healing to scars well. Now, it was date night and Castiel was coming over for dinner.

Everyone was a bundle of nerves including Sam and Dean, and especially Castiel. He was ready to fight anything, except archangels, and do everything that was needed of him. However, his training never, ever included dating, not even dating an angel.

Though, (y/n) is their own type of angel.

(y/n) is a lovely human, Castiel thought, and an amazing hunter. They're easy to talk to, at least when Cas' tongue and brain decided to function together. On top of that, (y/n) is (list three positive- good/cool/unique/whatever- characteristics about yourself). But he kept wondering if he'd mess up this date, so Dean decided to take him under his wing.

"Come on, Cas," Dean shouted down the hall. "You're going to be late."

"No, I am not, Dean," clearly appalled Dean would think Castiel would be late for his first date with (y/n). "I can be there in 2.68 minutes. I still have about thirty minutes to get ready and arrive at (y/n)'s family home."

"Nah-ah, man. I'm driving you." Dean said, stepping into Castiel's temporary room. "Come on, chop-chop."

The guys were heading out of the bunker and to (y/n)'s house. The silence that filled the car was kind of tense. Dean didn't want to scare Cas with the dating info he was about to tell him, but Cas needed know.

"So, Cas," Dean started.

Twenty-five minutes late, Dean and Castiel were on (y/n)'s street and Cas was ready to hurl himself from the Impala. He wouldn't sustain much injury, but the mere thought of exiting the Impala in such a fashion- irrational. But Cas just wanted Dean to stop talking.

Dean made Castiel blush ten shades brighter than a tomato; he could still feel his cheeks burning. Dean kept saying, "Don't forget this Cas," "Try not to be weird about this or that," and "Oh-ho, Cas, man. Don't you forget-." At that point, Castiel begged Dean to stop talking because now they were in front of (y/n)'s house.

"Damn, the (l/n)'s have a nice place." Dean just wouldn't shut up.

Castiel felt instantly nervous, but he opened the car door and stepped out.

"Hey, Romeo," Dean called. "You're forgetting these."

Cas turned back seeing the flowers he bought.

"Thanks, for the ride, Dean."

"Go get 'em, tiger."

(y/n) was already at the door, hearing the Impala's rumble from down the street. They checked their clothes one more time, straightening out the fabric and taking deep calming breathes.

Cas rung the door bell, absently looking around the lit porch. He noticed Dean was still there, staring up at him. Castiel waved to Dean, giving one final goodbye, but Dean just waved back. The lock scraped against metal as Castiel frantically tried to get the nosey man to leave.

"(y/n)," He greeted as he quickly turned back around.

"Hi, Cas," (y/n) smiled back, having opened the door more fully.

"Um, these," looking at the flowers in confusion. "are for you."

"They're beautiful. Thank you."

"Get some, Cas!" Dean shouted.

(y/n) saw complete mortification cross Castiel's features. He slowly turned around, no doubt glaring at Dean and the still rumbling Impala. As (y/n) looking pass Castiel, they saw a goofy grin across Dean's lips and a thumbs up. Looking up at Cas again, it was confirmed he was glaring daggers at the man.

Deciding they didn't want to see Dean smote, (y/n) called back Castiel's attention.

"How about we go inside and start dinner?" Then, (y/n) started to giggle; they were looking pass Castiel again.

Dean could be seeing dancing/pretend moaning/singing with no music. There were just no words. It was probably the strangest, funniest, and probably the last thing he will ever do.

"I will be right inside, (y/n). I need to talk to Dean." (y/n) didn't need to reply, just thought they'd get their new flowers in a vase. But she faintly heard, "No, Cas." and "Don't you touch my Baby." After that the screeching wheels of the Impala could be heard.

The front door opened and closed. As (y/n) walked back toward Castiel, they saw a glimpse of an angel blade and a smiling angel.

I wonder what happened? (y/n) vaguely thought. Though it didn't matter afterwards because the rest of the night was spent huddled on the couch, eating snacks (candy/popcorn), and watching movies.

*Back at the bunker*

"Cas, is not allowed in my Baby ever again." Dean scowled as he walked pass Sam and to his room.

Sam just stared on, completely confused and oblivious to what happened.

**Author's Note:**

> It's short, I know, I'm sorry. I realized, again, that I hadn't posted anything in a while. This is just to hold you over until I get something "good" up. I hope it's good, at least.


End file.
